My Forever
by bitesize
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Conversation. ONESHOT Caleb/Pouge SLASH. Caleb is still worried about Pouge. Pouge is restless and calls Caleb to help him kill the time...feelings get tangled and lust ensues


Caleb made his way back to his dorm room climbing what felt like endless amount of stairs in the process. It was nights like this when he wondered why he had even bothered to board this year. In all fairness his mother's drinking wasn't that bad, he could have stuck it out another year if I really wanted to. But yet he still managed to let Reid and Tyler talk him into boarding.

Finally reaching to his door he walked inside and instantly flung himself carelessly onto his bed. Caleb began to think back to the reason why he was still awake at 12:30 in the morning, restless as hell even though he was in fact more tired than he had been in ages. He thought about Pouge. His ascension was fast approaching and Caleb was beginning to become overwhelmed with worry for his younger friend. The pain of his own ascension was anything but forgotten and though he knew Pouge was a big boy he would still give anything to save him from having to endure that pain. He has promised Pouge that he would be there with him when he ascended whether or not Pouge wanted him to be there and he had no intention of backing down on that. But he began to wonder if he could bear to see Pouge endure such agony be it either for 5 seconds or 5 lifetimes. He couldn't imagine Pouge's perfectly sculpted face clenched in pain nor could he imagine hearing his best friend's voice scream out in agony and not be able to do anything to stop it.

His musing was cut short by the ring of his cell phone. He barely managed to will himself to get up out of bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey man it's me." The baritone voice on the other end of the line was unmistakeable.

"Pouge? What's going on man is something wrong?" Caleb didn't know why his first instinctive reaction was to worry but he was just about ready to jet out of his room in 2 seconds flat if Pouge had said he needed him.

"No Caleb everything's fine no need to worry. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to play some FIFA or I doe know watch a movie or something?" Caleb felt his gut inexplicably give a tighten feeling at his friends words. Honestly what was wrong with him these days?

"Ahm Pouge it's like 1:00 in the morning and you're asking me to come over are you sure you're alright?"

"Ah…look Kate just got mad at me for some reason that I can't even fully comprehend right now and I just could use something to get my mind off of it, cause I can't really sleep." His voice sounded kind of shaky and both boys noticed.

"Ah yeah sure why not it's not like I can sleep either. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Great. Thanks man."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later Caleb found himself at the door of Pouge's apartment. By this time his stomach was doing flip-flops and he found himself scared shitless to try and figure out why. Finally he decided to knock on the door.

Pouge opened the door, wearing a black wife beater that contrasted deliciously with the cinnamon colour of his skin and a pair of black cotton pyjama pants. He greeted Caleb with one of his famously breathe taking smiles. Caleb swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight. And with a 5 second delay the realization hit him full force…he was crushing on his best friend. OMG! He was fucking checking out Pouge…his best friend! A boy! did I mention his best friend!?

"Hey Caleb, You alright there buddy? You look like you just saw Chase's ghost or something." It was Pouge's voice that broke Caleb's train of thought; it was the fact that in the process the younger boy had put his hand on Caleb, wrapping his fingers around Caleb's biceps. The feel of Pouge's hand on his skin, it was enough to make him gasp…which he did.

"Caleb seriously man are you ok?"

"Ah ye Pouge everything's fine just kind of zoned out there for a second. I-um I haven't been sleeping well, guess its just taking a toll." Caleb's voice was shaky, he wondered if his best friend could see through his lie. Where the hell were all these feelings coming from anyway?

Pouge's eyes softened as he surveyed his friend, Caleb really did look tormented. He felt a slight aching in his heart for him; Caleb had always been the one to take care of them, always the one being responsible, the one carrying the burden. For once in Pouge's like he wished that if nothing else he could take that away from Caleb, take care of him.

"It's ok Cal if you want to bail on me tonight, you look like you need the rest and I'm sure I could manage on my won for tonight."

"No Pouge I'll be fine, I won't be able to sleep anyway. Plus I'm here to help you out remember. You're the one with the fem problems and all." He gave a small chuckle at the end of this and Pouge couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Alright Oprah, step right in and we can get to the therapy sessions."

The two made their way to Pouge's bedroom, wherein lay a TV set coupled with a play station console. After a couple games in which Pouge demolished Caleb, if due to nothing other that Caleb's inability to concentrate with sinful thoughts running through his head. Maybe he really did need some sleep he was thinking too much. His attention drifted back to Pouge, who was by this time standing in the kitchen getting a beer. He re-entered the room one hand rubbing his shoulder while the other was clutching the beer.

"You alright man?" Caleb tried to keep his voice as even as possible and in truth he was getting much better at it.

"Yeah I'm fine just feel of the bike today, my neck and my shoulder's kind of sore."

Caleb's eyes widened, Pouge had somehow forgotten to mention the falling of the bike part earlier and ever since the Chase incident he hadn't too much fancied the idea of Pouge riding anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me you fell off? Are you ok? Did you at least get it x-rayed?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there mom it was a small fall, I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd worry and relax nothings broken just sore. Please forget I mentioned it."

"Look Pouge I'm sorry if make such a big deal about things, I just care about you and I don't want to see you hurt again." A lump formed in his throat as he realised what he had just said and quickly continued on. "I know you're a big boy and you don't need me there to lecture you."

"Yeah I know. It's alright though really, if I were honest I kinda like it sometimes."

The possibly awkward moment was cut short by the ringing of Pouge's phone. It was on the bed and he proceeded to lie face down on the bed while answering the phone. Caleb couldn't tell what was being said but the angry female voice on the other end of the line let him know it was Kate calling. After about 5 minutes of continuing ranting, there was silence and then the lonely sound of the dial tone signalling that she had hung up. Pouge's body sank deeper into the bed as if trying to get it to swallow him whole. And Caleb heard the release of a long sigh.

Caleb moved of the floor onto the bedside and sat beside Pouge's elongated figure. He gently reached out and touched his arm.

"Hey man are you ok? What the hell was that about anyway?"

"If only I fucking knew Caleb, she just started yelling at me today accusing me of not loving her." Pouge looked up at Caleb with weary eyes and it was hard for him to look away. He felt as if he would submerge into the chocolate depths that were his eyes. This wasn't the time for him to be having such thoughts, Pouge needed him to lean on and he would try his best to be there for him.

"Did she say why exactly?"

"Something about me not paying her any attention and me 'being there but not really being there' whatever that means. She thinks I don't kiss her like I used to and apparently I'm not as interested in our sex anymore." Caleb felt a bolt of jealousy run through him at these words. Oh if there was anyone he envied ever in his life it would have been Kate.

"Well bro, is she right?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It just doesn't feel the same but I don't know why."

Caleb took a moment to survey his friend. Lying on the bed, hair tussled; his muscles tense his breathing slow and rhythmical. It was enchanting.

"You look so tense man."

"Do I? Maybe, I can't even tell anymore and besides you don't look any better either Mr. Danvers so don't get all critical on me." Pouge gave the most adorable pout Caleb had ever seen , he look like a sad child. But his eyes were still that of a man and when Caleb looked in them he could feel the heat in his groin stir. And all the older boy could think of is what it would feel like to be underneath Pouge, to feel his skin on his.

"Hey Caleb, do you think you could give me a back massage, normally I would ask Kate and all but she's mad as hell and my bloody should hurts like a fucking bitch." Pouge gave another dejected look and even through his shakiness Caleb managed to emit a hearty laugh.

"When did you get such a filthy mouth Pouge, I think you've been around Reid too much. But ahm ye sure I'll give you a massage."

Caleb watched hypnotized as Pouge stripped out of his wife beater, his muscles tensing in the process. He wondered how the hell he was going to get through this. Why the hell did he agree?

Pouge handed Caleb a bottle of olive oil and Caleb got to work. He started kneading at the base of Pouge's neck moving across to the shoulders then slowly massaging his way across Pouge's biceps and forearms. Just the mere feel of Pouge's skin underneath his got Caleb's throat dry and his heart racing. He switched his position so that he was now sitting on Pouge's lower back so as to have better access to operate while at the same time being careful not to put too much pressure on it. He started kneading the muscles of Pouge's back and was taking his time to enjoy the feel of the silk smooth cinnamon skin beneath his fingers. Without him even realising his fingers had started dancing along Pouge's back in slow steady motions that were methodical.

Suddenly he was interrupted in his assault by Pouge's hand grasping his and before Caleb knew it Pouge had flipped himself over so that he was now lying on his back with Caleb sitting on his lower stomach very close to his abdomen. Caleb was startled, what the hell did he just do? Had he lost himself so completely that he had forgotten that this was Pouge who was straight, who had a girlfriend, who thought of him as a best friend and once again who was straight. How the hell was he going to explain this? Suddenly his eyes locked with Pouge's.

"Why do you always touch me like that?" Pouge's words were strong. Very to-the-point. Caleb stuttered to find a response.

"A-ah-h, like what exactly?" For what seemed like the millionth time that night his voice betrayed him with a shaky tone.

"Like you're trying to drown me with you're touches. Like glass that can be broken. Like you want more than this." Caleb's face was blanched. Words left him. Pouge gripped his arm tighter and gave a slight thrust with his hips. Only then did Caleb realise how aroused he had become; when he felt Pouge's hard body move against his erection. And though he tried a moan escaped his lips.

Pouge moved his body into a sitting position, so that he was now sitting up with Caleb sitting on top of him, their chest pressed together. Their hard lengths pressing into each other. Pouge wrapped an arm around Caleb's torso and leaned in to his ear.

"Caleb" This came out as a hoarse whisper, "You're so hard. Tell me am I the reason you're so hard…are you hard for me Caleb?" All Caleb could do was groan. He had never heard his best friend's voice filled with so much passion, so much lust. He thrust his hips into Pouge's once more getting an approving groan from his friend.

"Tell me Caleb. I need to know if you want this as much as I do. I want to know this…(he gripped Caleb's erection through his pants)…is for me. Tell me Caleb."

Caleb gave a deep growl at Pouge's words. God! Who knew words could be so erotic, so undeniably sinful. His lips found Pouge's ear.

"Yes. Please. It's for you. Only you. Please. I need to feel you everywhere, I want to taste you. I want you inside of me tonight." His lips caught Pouge's in a mind boggling kiss, that had so much passion and lust and unspoken devotion that it tore at their heart strings and set their bodies aflame.

Pouge more than ripped Caleb's shirt of, the need to feel skin becoming almost unbearable for the two boys and Caleb's hand tangled in Pouge's hair to bring him closer. Before Caleb fully understood what was happening he was flipped over and was now pinned beneath a lust ridden Pouge as he tried to quickly rid Caleb of his pants and boxers. Caleb never broke the kiss not even as Pouge struggled to get out of his own clothing. But the need for air was inevitable and kiss broke both staring into each others eyes, lust glazed over every feature on the others face. At the first feel of skin on skin both boys let out almost painful moans. Never in their lives did they think they could feel such pleasure. And both began to grind into the other with lost abandon. Pouge nibbling on Caleb ear almost making Caleb loose all consciousness, then moved down to kissing his neck. He gentle ghosted over the black haired man's collar bones gentle licking at the caramel skin, his tongue making its way to Caleb's nipple erotically tracing around the nipple and flicking it before sucking it completely into his mouth and gently nipping at it. Caleb began to moan with wild abandon his words filled with need.

"Oh" Oh my god Pouge! Pouge please please don't tease me, I need you I need to feel you inside. Please!" Pouge thought he would come from just the sheer sound of those words and his lovers pleading voice. It was like being drugged but so much better.

"In good time baby. I want you to remember this for as long as you can remember your own fucking name."

After giving the same attention to the other nipple Pouge's mouth moved further south, reaching the trail of dark hair leading to his lover's hardened and leaking arousal. "Oh fuck Caleb baby. You're so fucking perfect, so fucking amazing." He ran his tongue from the bottom of the shaft to the tip in a torturously long stroke and Caleb muscles tensed at the feel of pure pleasure.

"Pouge…"

The sound of Caleb voice edged Pouge along and he quickly took Caleb's entire length into his mouth. Caleb thought he would go blind with pleasure. Never before had anyone made him feel this way. And at the moment he didn't think anyone else ever could.

"Oh FUCK! POUGE! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…FUCK ME!...PLEASE BABY PLEASE!"

By this time Pouge was through this teasing, he needed Caleb. After hearing his cries he thought he would break if he didn't have him right now. He reached across the bed and pulled out the jar of lube and generously quoted his fingers with it. He slid one finger into Caleb's hot hole; just the sheer heat he felt inside was enough to make him loose his mind. After a minute or so he added a second then a third, he kept thrusting them in and out until he found that bundle of nerves he was looking found and he knew he found it when Caleb cried out.

"Oh Fuck!!!" This actually came out as a half scream half sob. This level of pleasure Caleb was sure was dangerous. It felt too amazing to be safe.

"Pouge enough! I'm ready for you now."

The brunette didn't hesitate, he lubed up his painfully throbbing member and placed himself at Caleb's entrance, he looked at Caleb lying eagerly waiting for him, eyes lidded, lips parted, body shaking and rapidly panting and without further thought sheathed himself into Caleb hot ass. He felt the tight muscles squeeze around him and had to take a second to regain control.

"You're so hot baby, so tight, so fucking hot." He began to make slow hard thrust into Caleb and Caleb thought he was in heaven. He had never felt this full before this complete. His eyes locked with Pouge's and through all the lust, and heat and passion there was still something more, a silent promise of something to last. He felt Pouge hit his prostate again and screamed out. Pouge hit it again and again and again making Caleb completely weak with need. Pouge thrust were now hard erratic and fast. He had no control left in him. He needed this, he wanted this. He would never forget this heat.

Pouge felt Caleb tighten around him in spasm as him came, shooting his load on their stomachs and the feel, the sight the sound. It was more than enough to bring Pouge to an earth shattering climax that he thought would never end.

Coming down from the waves of his orgasm Pouge collapsed on top of Caleb. He opened his eyes and Looked at the boy beneath him.

"Caleb. I don't know what this was to you, but I am yours. After tonight I could belong to no one else, nor would I want to. I love you and if you want me, if you'll have me I am yours."

Caleb swept him into a warm tight embrace and kissed him close to death.

"I love you Pouge and I am yours, and I will never leave you or do anything to hurt you. You are my forever."


End file.
